<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Relax by Zuri_of_Vesuvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198308">Just Relax</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuri_of_Vesuvia/pseuds/Zuri_of_Vesuvia'>Zuri_of_Vesuvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Porn with Feelings, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuri_of_Vesuvia/pseuds/Zuri_of_Vesuvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simeon finally gives in and allows Asmodeus to fulfil some of his fantasies... But will it stop at just the once?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Relax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Their meeting had been a long time coming. First there had been discussions, then arrangements, then scheduling, then Simeon had to find the courage to actually attend said meeting without finding a rather flimsy excuse to change when it would be. He almost considered doing it again as he hovered outside the door to Diavolo's private chambers. What if Lucifer found out? What if </span><em><span>any</span></em><span> of the demons found out? What if Luke- </span><em><span>what if</span></em> <em><span>Michael found out</span></em><span>? It was a good thing Angels didn't need to breathe, because Simeon was pretty certain he hadn't done so for a few minutes at the very least. He finally exhaled, made a conscious effort to unclench his jaw and relax his shoulders, then knocked twice.</span></p><p>
  <span>Diavolo answered after a single beat's pause, his expression a wide, relaxed smile, as per usual. "Ah, Simeon, welcome." He stepped aside and gestured for the Angel to enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Simeon gave a soft nod of his head, mirroring the Demon Lord's smile with practiced ease, even though his stomach was tying itself in knots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My, my, Simmy, I didn't think you'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> show up." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus was sitting- no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lounging</span>
  </em>
  <span> - in a leather chair by the fire, one leg crossed delicately over the other and a glass of rosé resting in his palm. But Simeon only noticed those things as an afterthought, only noticed after he could tear himself away from that familiar sparkle in Asmo's eyes, how even as a demon his hair shone in the light of the fire, a soft pink that Simeon tried not to compare to his blush the first time their lips had met all those years ago. It was easier in public, to shut everything out, to remind himself that Asmodeus was no longer an angel and as self absorbed as he had been then, he was ten times as much now. But he didn't want to shut it out, he couldn't - the whole point of this was to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to give in, to let himself revel in sin without shame. The latter, however, was easier said than done. Oh, if Michael could see him now…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Greetings, Asmodeus." His words were mechanical, their meaning lost at the growing lump in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angels could choose to exist in a semi-permanent state of calm, ignore the flesh to listen to the soul, quiet their thoughts so that they may hear His words. Whilst in Devildom, Simeon had made sure to feel almost nothing; he had to take care of Luke, who either could not or would not ignore his emotions. Simeon had to be the responsible one. He had to watch over Solomon and now this new arrival as well. He had to represent his entire people with grace and dignity, and he couldn't do that if he acted like a silly little boy with a crush every time he was in the same room as this fallen, broken jewel who has absolutely no right still looking so angelic or having that wind-chime laugh that could make any being weak at the knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus stood, his expression somehow both impish and cherubic as he approached Simeon. "There's no need to be so formal," he said, voice like silk. "After all, we're about to get very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> intimate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He winked and it took Simeon's last ounce of self control to suppress all the reactions it tried to draw out of him. He couldn't be affected by the Demon's charm, he knew that, but it seriously felt like it. In fact, he was so preoccupied by making sure he didn't feel whatever he was trying to feel, that he almost forgot Diavolo was even there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, then, I shall leave you to it." It sounded as if the Demon Lord was smiling even more than before. "Asmodeus, you know where the key is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmo's eyes flickered past Simeon only for the time it took to give his lord a quick nod. Oh, this was dangerous; Simeon felt like the center of Asmo's world, with those adoring eyes gazing into his own and that gentle smile on the lips he so longed to kiss. Still, Asmodeus had yet to touch him, which was likely as close as a saving grace as he was going to get in Devildom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only inkling that Diavolo had left was the soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the door closing behind him, leaving the two of them in a stifling silence. It felt as if there was a wall between them, built by Simeon himself over hundreds of years of separation, of forgetting and denying. Yet as strong as it seemed, Asmodeus broke it with ease, taking Simeon's hand in his own with a look that would have been shy on any other face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, let's get to the fun part."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were two other doors in the room and Asmodeus led him through the furthest one, into something that was more like another lounge than a bedroom. It still had a bed, though; and a large one at that. Simeon briefly wondered if this was some sort of room set up specifically for carnal pleasures, but Asmo soon had his full attention again with a simple touch on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want me to stop, just say so," Asmo told him, expression oddly serious until it broke into a flirtatious smile. "But I highly doubt you will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simeon wanted to say something back to him, to be just as cocky, to banter with him like they usually would. But that wasn't what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted, what began to crawl out of the vaults deep in his mind where he locked all thoughts of sin, of debauchery, of Asmodeus straddling his waist and whispering his name-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Simmy, I haven't even touched you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the Demon's words, Simeon felt the heat that prickled his skin, the telltale warmth of a blush when he put a hand to his face. He instinctively tried to shake it off, to repress it or ignore it or just something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to believe he wasn't about to give in. Then Asmodeus chuckled, one of his dirty little laughs that made Simeon's stomach flip, and the Angel knew that he was going to give in whether Michael would like it or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmo clearly took pity on his seemingly flustered state and started with something "easy" as he called it; sitting on the edge of the bed. He let Simeon get comfortable, or rather just stop fidgeting, then leant forwards, stopping far away enough that they could still make eye contact, but at just the right angle for Asmodeus to be gazing up at him through those impossibly thick lashes. Simeon took a deep breath. He was so perfectly tempting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't we pick up where we left off, hm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Simeon a moment to realise the implications behind that question, a moment to remember their first kiss, both still Angels and scared of the consequences but no less wanting, still lighting up with happiness and hope as their lips met under the celestial starlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Simeon could do was nod and close his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus kissed him softly at first; a gentle caress of his soft, perfect lips against Simeon's own, a gentle sigh through his nose and a warm, exploratory flick of his tongue. Simeon responded in kind, as much as he knew how when it had been centuries since he'd last been intimate with someone. It wasn't until Asmodeus managed to coax Simeon's lips apart that he reminded the Angel that he was truly a demon of desire. Asmo let out a soft moan as his tongue delved into Simeon's mouth, meeting his unsure one with long, confident strokes that had Simeon making little noises of his own, ones that were so tame and yet lit the tips of his ears on fire with a blush. He didn't mind so much when he realised that Asmodeus enjoyed them, however. He could feel the demon smile against his mouth, a delicate hand with long fingers settling on Simeon's thigh, thumb rubbing back and forth in a way that was as calming as it was… arousing. Yes, Simeon had to admit it now. He wanted Asmo in ways that no Angel should want another being, let alone a demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus knew all of that, of course, which is why after a few moments, he took Simeon by the wrist and guided his shy hand to his own waist. They were both still clothed, of course, but just the veiled heat of Asmo's body under his fingers had Simeon craving more, even if he was too reserved to chase that desire. Satisfied for now, Asmodeus buried his spare hand in Simeon's hair, not pulling but just kneading and stroking and sending prickles of pleasure across the Angel's scalp and down his spine. It made Simeon shiver, blushing deeper as he realised that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> Asmo to pull his hair, to bite his lips and suck bruises into his skin, to hold him down and </span>
  <em>
    <span>make</span>
  </em>
  <span> him give in to pleasure. With those thoughts giving him a sudden burst of courage, Simeon let his remaining hand join the other on Asmo's waist, fingers splayed over those softly curving hips that often drew Simeon's gaze. He had to admit, they were far better to feel than to look at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such a brave boy~" Asmodeus purred between kisses, talking being the only reason their lips had to part as neither of them really needed to breathe, despite Simeon's panted, shaky breaths. Asmo was making him lose control, just like he wanted - something that didn't escape the demon's notice. "You're trembling, darling." He chuckled, indulging Simeon in another heated kiss before he could retort. "You should lay down~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sooner had the words left Asmo's mouth, he had both hands on Simeon's shoulders and needed to only give them the slightest of nudges for Simeon to do as he was told, his reward being yet more suffocatingly passionate kisses until his back was firmly against the mattress. Very, very firmly, in fact; with Asmo practically laying on him, hands still gripping Simeon’s hair and thigh as their chests pressed against one another and their legs entwined. Somehow, in spite of their position, Asmo managed to keep their hips separated until the last moment, when he pulled back from a kiss that left Simeon gasping, only to steal the rest of his breath by slotting a leg between Simeon's thighs and pressing </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simeon had been doing a rather good job - in his opinion - of ignoring anything below his waist, but now he really couldn't lie to himself any longer, not now that Asmo was very deliberately trying to turn him on - and succeeding, Simeon realised with a shiver and a heat like fire in his cheeks. Things only got worse - or maybe better? - when Asmo gently moved his leg back and forth, turning Simeon's slight arousal into a tent in his jeans that was impossible to ignore. Simeon still had his eyes closed, but he threw an arm over his face in a vain attempt to hide his blush and to stop any chance that he'd look at the beautiful Demon that was making his body tremble. If he did, he wasn't certain that he would walk away from this with </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> shred of dignity left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus just giggled at that. "You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> cute," he sighed dreamily, and Simeon felt him lay down again, half of his body and limbs still draped over Simeon's own. "Just relax and let Asmo take care of you~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hot, sickly sweet breath was so close to Simeon's neck, ghosting over him like a gentle caress and leaving goosebumps in its wake. Though that was nothing compared to Asmo's lips brushing Simeon's jaw, his feather-soft hair tickling Simeon's ear, then his teeth - </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span> his </span>
  <em>
    <span>teeth</span>
  </em>
  <span> - not the fangs Simeon was expecting but still so delightfully precise as they nipped at the shell of his ear and then but down on his neck. Simeon was helpless to resist, his body burning with a flush as he squirmed under Asmo's touch, even the Demon's chuckles of delight only adding to the experience of having the Avatar of Lust make him give in to his desires. Simeon was fighting a losing battle, but for once it wasn't one he wanted to win. The hand still on Asmo's waist gripped tighter, subconsciously pulling him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oooh, found our strength, have we? I was wondering when you'd put these muscles to use!" Asmo squeezed Simeon's biceps, then pressed a kiss to the nearest one. "You know, for an angel you show a lot of skin. Not that I'm complaining~" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmo proved his point by tracing the outlines of Simeon's clothes, following the cutouts of his torso with a touch so light that Simeon wasn't sure if he should moan or laugh - of course, the resulting sound was a whine more embarrassing than either of the others would have been alone. Though a whine was still better than the squeaky, choked gasp that forced its way out when Asmo suddenly grabbed Simeon's crotch and squeezed, sending an intense spark of pleasure up Simeon's spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, you really </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> need some relief, huh?" Asmo asked the question clearly knowing he wouldn't get an answer, pressing his palm into the underside of Simeon's gradually hardening member just to make sure. "Do you even jerk off? Or is that not allowed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simeon was eternally grateful that he had yet to open his eyes. He was sure that if he did, he would die then and there, to see Asmo no doubt smirking in that way of his as he asked such teasing questions. Yet somehow… The teasing just made it all that much better, that much more exciting. When Asmo stopped squeezing, Simeon actually felt his cock twitch, a quiet moan that he only just registered as </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> begging Asmodeus for more. The demon obliged, of course, but not without a giggle that made Simeon turn his head to the side and bury his burning face in the pillow - which only made Asmo laugh more in a cruel, wonderful circle of humiliated arousal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simeon wondered if he was being corrupted by living in the Devildom, or if these were his true desires. Whatever the reason, Simeon couldn't find it in him to care at this moment, with the Avatar of Lust feeling him up through his clothes and murmuring into his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such a needy little darling, aren't you?" Asmodeus whispered, his sultry tone and warm breath sending a shiver over Simeon's body. "You could have just asked me, you know. I've been wanting to see what you're hiding under there for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> long time~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simeon could only moan in response, his thighs tensing around Asmo's hand with each rub or squeeze or simple swirl of his thumb. It felt so different to his own hand; which Simeon </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> in fact used to, even if he felt shameful each time he gave in. Perhaps that's why he'd always been quick to finish - a thought that abruptly came to mind when Asmo rubbed the full length of his shaft and Simeon felt his pants becoming warm and damp with the first ooze of pre-cum from his tip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in the air changed after that, a sort of hum that radiated from Asmodeus, as if he were feeding off of Simeon's desire, a theory that Asmo quickly confirmed;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my goodness~" He sighed deeply, almost sounding breathless. "This is just </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Simmy, why didn't you tell me Angels were so much fun?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simeon managed a sort of grumble in reply, though it was quickly followed by another moan when Asmo began to rub up and down Simeon's shaft, no longer teasing touches but a real effort to get the angel to climax. But Simeon didn't want that yet, he wanted- well, he didn't know what he wanted, he didn't know what </span>
  <em>
    <span>to</span>
  </em>
  <span> want, especially when he turned his head to the other side and a scent that was most definitely Lucifer's sent a spike of both fear and arousal through him. He hadn't thought about Lucifer that way for so long, longer than they'd been apart, he was over that silly crush, right? And he was here with Asmodeus, he shouldn't be thinking about another man, another demon, especially one held in such high favor by Michael.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if it was wrong, if this was all wrong, why did it feel so right? Why when Simeon moved his arm and forced his eyes open, let his gaze find Asmodeus at his side and focus on it, focus on how Asmo's entire form glowed a beautiful pink, both with a blush and an aura that was as divine as it was unholy…</span>
  <em>
    <span> Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> did Simeon feel that he should have done this far, far sooner?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmo suddenly caught Simeon's gaze, grinned at the way he stared as if he expected it, then pressed his lips to Simeon's own parted ones and kissed him as if he were air itself. The last of Simeon's restraint left him as he buried a hand in the back of Asmo's hair and held him close. It wasn't often that Simeon surprised himself, but when something he expected to be a quiet sigh turned into a loud moan, he couldn't hold in a shaky gasp. Why did his own noises turn him on? That wasn't normal, right? Then again, what about </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this was normal? Perhaps it was Asmodeus, his aura of desire now a tangible buzz in the air as Simeon continued to feed it. When Simeon flickered his eyes open for a moment, his vision was filled with a stunning pink, blinding even for a denizen of the heavens. Simeon could feel his own power pulsing in response to the Demon's, a prickling sensation in his spine where his wings longed to unfurl, but he pushed it back. Wings would be so awkward in this position and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to let them ruin this, not when he was so close-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stroking stopped abruptly and Simeon let out a whine, legs trembling as he tried to lift his hips and beg Asmo to keep going, just a little more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh, this will feel better, I promise~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus went back to kissing him after his quickly whispered reassurance, muffling any other sounds of protest Simeon tried to make - and eagerly swallowing the deep, relieved groan when his hand slid beneath Simeon's unfastened jeans and gripped his bare cock. Asmo was right, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel better, it felt incredible, his fingers so long and soft and </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, able to rub every single spot that made Simeon's toes curl. The angel wasn't sure when his hand had made its way to Asmo's rear, but it felt so good to squeeze and made Asmodeus let out such lovely sounds that he didn't quite care. He didn't even care when Asmo began sucking hickeys onto his neck - they'd be gone by morning, a thought that gave Simeon both relief and sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a good boy, such a pretty little angel," Asmo whispered breathily into Simeon's ear, moaning every time Simeon's grip tightened on one of his ass cheeks or he tugged at his hair. "You gonna cum for me, baby? Go on, show me how good you are, I know it feels amazing~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Simeon knew for those final few moments was the frantic pounding of his heart and the tense ball of pleasure that grew hot and heavy inside of him; fed by Asmo's dirty murmurs in his ear, the rapid pumping of his hand up and down Simeon's cock - so fast it was just shifting warmth from tip to base - and that lingering scent of Lucifer when he arched his back and tipped his head- Before finally, blissfully, giving in to the best orgasm he's ever had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world behind Simeon's eyes went white, then black, then starry, his teeth biting down on his lip so hard that they left the skin raw and almost bleeding. A harsh pulse and loud whistling filled Simeon's ears, deafening him to the sound of breaking glass as his wings burst forth from his tingling spine, wiping both nightstands clean with a single flap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt positively </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavenly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! This started as PWP and then oops plot bunnies. I have planned to include Lucifer as another main character in this fic and possibly Satan.</p><p>Stay tuned if you enjoyed and consider dropping a kudos or even a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>